


"If you had asked me to stay, I would've"

by OnyxShaye



Category: ROTTMNT - Fandom, Rise of the TMNT - Fandom, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, F/M, Jealousy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxShaye/pseuds/OnyxShaye
Summary: A short quarrel between you and a jealous turtle who is head over heels for you.
Relationships: Leo/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT) & Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	"If you had asked me to stay, I would've"

“Wait!” Leo shouted, “Y/n, where’re you goin’?”

“I don’t want to hear it, Leo!” You retorted. You don’t know if you’ve ever snapped at him like that before. But  _ damn _ , you were angry. 

“I’m sorry,” Leo’s voice cracked. His words were airy.

“Yeah, you said that,” you said through gritted teeth. You had your hands in the pockets of your jacket. Leo had been following you since Central Park, desperately trying to get you to look at him and reason with what he was trying to say. He hated that he made you angry.

Leo’s eyes were red and he had tears that were dying to seep out and down his cheeks. “I—I didn’t mean to get so jealous. I just—”

“He’s my  _ friend _ , okay? That’s it.” You cut him off. It was just about ten minutes ago that you were with a group of your friends in the park, laughing and having a great time. One of your friends, a guy, whom you had been great friends with for years had cracked a joke that made you throw your head back in laughter. Upon having your head back, you noticed a spying Leo watching you with  _ him _ . 

“No, I  _ know _ ! I just—I get…” Leo tried all he could to form a sentence. “I can’t—I’m sorry. You—I.  _ Ugh _ .”

“What do you  _ want _ , Leo?” You took your hands out of your pockets and crossed your arms in front of your chest, impatiently looking up at his flustered and desperate expression. 

“I—I want us to work!” He stammered. “Y/n, please, I—”

“Then,  _ why _ did you push me away!” 

“I didn’t mean—”

“No!” You cut him off again, “You don’t want me  _ here _ , you don’t want me out  _ there _ . So what do you want me to do?” He was silent. You could tell by his partially moving mouth that he was trying his best to form a reason why he did what he did. “If you had asked me to stay, I would’ve. I  _ wanted _ to.” 

His eyebrows knit together. You wanted to stay with him? This whole time? He had never felt like more of an idiot. You two were such a great pair, and then he got scared thinking that the life he led was too dangerous for you. So he figured the best thing to do was to push you out of it. To keep you safe. It was the biggest mistake of his life. He knew that he fucked up. He really did.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He said barely above a whisper. His eyes couldn’t hold it in any longer. Tears poured out of his eyes as he lowered his head to face the ground. His shoulders twitched as he let out tiny, silent sobs.

You were fighting the urge to comfort him in his pathetic state. Your eyebrows were furrowed as you contemplated the best thing to do. 

“Then, you wouldn’t have pushed me away in the first place.” You spoke in a steady voice. Your eyes were red as well, burning, in fact, but you were much better at covering up how you felt through your tone of voice. Leo said nothing. He knelt down, sobbing into his knees in a small position. He looked so sad—so helpless.

“I have to go to work.” You finally said after a few long, agonizing moments. He gave no answer. You gave a sigh and walked off, leaving him there to deal with the pain he had brought upon you and to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I did a loooong time ago and I'm finally posting my work on here lol enjoy!


End file.
